


A Little Reminder

by isaytheenay



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaytheenay/pseuds/isaytheenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Remy/Logan. more cop!Logan: Logan wakes up handcuffed to Remy, and he can't remember why.</p><p>(This can also be considered a continuation of <a href="http://isaythee-nay.tumblr.com/post/58763337154/remy-logan-cop-logan-criminal-remy-go">this.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceSircastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/gifts).



When Logan awoke that morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was at home. Normally this wouldn’t seem so strange, but as he recalled, the last thing he remembered was being at work, patrolling like he always did during the night shifts. He didn’t recall going back to the station, coming home, or even changing from his uniform. He reached up and rubbed his face, yawning as he fought back sleep. He could really use some coffee.

 Finally finding the will and motivation to move, he went to sit up, only to be held down by a weight on his chest. He frowned deeply and looked down, then jumped at the sight.

He already knew who he was, which bothered him immensely because he hadn’t intended to see him so soon. It was _him_ , that guy he’d pulled over, the one who grabbed him by his uniform, shoved him against the car he was driving, and really had his way with him. The memory sent a shiver down Logan’s spine, but he barely noticed it when he realized that not only was he here in his home, but he was also awake.  The man looked up at him and grinned, stretching an arm across his chest to prop his head in his hand, gazing down at him with a devilish look. “Took you long enough to wake up,” he said idly.

Logan opened his mouth to reply, but as soon as Remy sat up a little more, Logan realized that he was shirtless. In fact, they both were. What had even happened last night?!

“In case yo’ wondering,” Remy spoke again, making Logan focus on him, “Remy don’ t’ink he quite remember where de key went.”

Logan’s brows drew together. “Key?”

“Don’ get Remy wrong, cher,” he said slowly, now pushing off of Logan and sitting up so the sheets pooled around his waist. Logan’s eyes traveled down the smooth skin of his chest – which had numerous scratches and bite marks, he noticed – towards his hips, where his vision was blocked by the blanket. He couldn’t help cursing it. “He like de close quarters.”

When he managed to pull his eyes away from what little left there was for him to imagine, he shook his head, finally managing to ask, “What the hell are you talking about?! Wait, no, why are you even here?!”

Remy pouted. “You don’ remember?”  He moved slowly, pulling some of the sheets aside and sliding his leg over Logan’s. At least Logan didn’t have to imagine what was beneath the sheets anymore. Remy grinned when he caught his expression, leaning over him, one arm supporting himself. “Well, maybe Remy ought to remind you?”

His throat suddenly dry. All of his questions about where he came from and why he was here vanished. Remy licked his lips, then with a smirk, gazed over towards where his other hand rested. He lifted his wrist, making Logan’s expression once again turn confused as his own wrist followed Remy’s. Turning his head, he noticed that Remy’s hand was cuffed to his own. Slowly, everything clicked into place, and Logan looked back at Remy, looking none too happy. “… You _lost_ the key?!”

“Don’ get all upset! After all, you said you wouldn’ mind it if dis Cajun hung around fo’ a bit when we were lookin’ fo’ it.” Remy chuckled, then added, “T’ough, we didn’ look fo’ very long… you got a little, shall we say, distracted…”

Logan glared. “I’m gonna guess that’s no thanks to you.”

“What, you don’ like what you see, mon cher? Certainly not de impression Remy got las’ nigh’…”

Logan forced himself to keep eye contact with Remy, but when Remy rolled his hips a little and made Logan groan lowly, he was finding it to be a very difficult task. He felt his length stirring, and he had no doubt that Remy was considering it a victory. “Look,” he managed, “I don’t know how you got here, or what even happened last night, but you need to go.”

Remy flinched ever so slightly, but he was quickly covered with a roll of his eyes. “In case you aren’ aware, we’re a bit attached.” He lifted their hands again and shook his wrist in front of Logan’s face, making the chain between the cuffs rattle.

Logan growled. “There’s gotta be something around here that I can use to cut this…”

It was becoming harder for Remy not to let Logan’s words get to him. “You wantin’ to get rid o’ Remy so soon?” He lowered himself over Logan, stretching his body out over his. He folded his arms – dragging Logan’s arm with them – and rested his head on them, peering at him. Logan couldn’t help being reminded of looking up at a cat who had just curled up on his chest.

At the question, Logan didn’t answer for a moment. Remy tilted his head to one side, still waiting, though patiently. Logan sighed, looking away; he couldn’t say it while looking right at him. “It’s not personal… I just… need to figure out what the hell happened. I don’t even know how I got here.”

“Yo’ car’s out front,” Remy said quietly. “You need to clean it, by de way.”

Logan smiled at his comment, knowing it was true. “So, I drove you back here?”

Remy nodded. “Oui, Sherlock. We were gon’ go to de station, since you wanted to take me in. Hence de…” He gestured to the cuffs.

“So…” he started, his voice hesitant. “Why did we come here…?”

Remy stared at Logan for a moment. “Remy gon’ give you t’ree guesses, cher.”

Logan felt his face heat up, while Remy smirked. “Or,” he sat up a little, his hands pressed firmly to Logan’s shoulders, “he can give you t’ree hints.”

It took no genius to figure out what Remy’s hints would consist of. Logan shifted beneath him, biting the inside of his cheek. His heart was already beating faster, making his breaths come much shorter than before. Remy looked around them, pulling up the sheets as if searching for something. He grabbed a small tube that was hidden beneath one of the blankets, holding it up. “One,” he said, reaching out for Logan’s free hand and placing the lube in it. Next, he rolled his hips again, this time in one long, languid movement. His length brushed directly against Logan’s and he drew in a sharp breath, closing his eyes. Logan groaned again, this time more strained. “Two,” Remy breathed out, grinning when Logan’s hips rose to meet his, grinding against him now. Finally, he leaned in close, his lips barely inches away from Logan’s. He pulled back a little when Logan leaned up to meet him, smirking. “Need de t’ird hint, cher?”

Logan shook his head, pushing up against Remy’s shoulder and easily rolling them over. “I think I’ve got a good idea.” His grin was matched by Remy’s and he leaned in, meeting him halfway with a searing kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate version of the prompt I submitted on tumblr. This one, I think I prefer much more for reasons ;D
> 
> Basically, three sentences is not enough for these two.


End file.
